


Entre autrefois et aujourd'hui

by shakeskp



Series: Des clichés contre la page blanche [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, les bonnes résolutions vont à contre-courant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre autrefois et aujourd'hui

**Author's Note:**

> Ma version moderne d'Enjolras et Grantaire est très influencée par celle du fandom anglophone et je n'ai pas encore ni "ma" version d'eux, ni de leur relation de façon très fixe, j'ai juste quelques headcanons. Je vais peut-être écrire d'autres fics dans cet univers - ça va m'aider à les travailler. (et c'est l'un des rares couples qui m'intéresse plus une fois mis en couple que avant !)

La porte de l’atelier était entrouverte lorsqu’Enjolras entra dans l’appartement. On voyait dans l’entrebâillure le dos arrondi de Grantaire, penché sur une peinture, probablement, un genou replié et relevé sur la chaise. « Dis-lui de se redresser ! » avait rappelé Joly avant le départ d’Enjolras.

Enjolras déroula la longue écharpe rouge autour de son cou et l’abandonna, ainsi que son manteau, sur le dossier du vieux fauteuil vert crapaud que Grantaire avait récupéré sur le trottoir un matin et qu’il refusait de retapisser, sous le prétexte qu’il perdrait alors son statut de porte-bonheur. Le canapé-lit n’était pas défait et les couvertures traînaient à moitié par terre. Enjolras était rarement venu à l’appartement de Grantaire, que par effet de synecdoque tout le monde appelait « l’atelier ». Ce n’était pas un hasard, Grantaire avait sacrifié la chambre de ce tout petit deux-pièces à ses divers « hobbies » d’après lui, « talents » d’après Jehan et la plupart de ceux qui le connaissaient un peu.

De fait la pièce principale était un capharnaüm dans lequel tentaient de se fondre de façon tout à fait fantaisiste une cuisine, un salon et une chambre. L’autre pièce, le véritable atelier, n’était pas mieux rangé mais plus uniforme, si l’on acceptait de mettre dans le même panier une paire de gants de boxe, un vieux piano droit dans un état lamentable mais parfaitement accordé et une multitude de fournitures artistiques.

Enjolras s’appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras. Grantaire avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles, la mauvaise insonorisation laissait deviner une mélodie symphonique inhabituelle chez lui. Il se mordillait l’ongle du pouce, ou ce qu’il en restait. Il s’était toujours rongé les ongles ; ces derniers mois il avait semblé déterminé à s’en débarrasser complètement.

« Il boit moins », avait dit Courfeyrac à Enjolras un jour où Joly avait dû bander l’index de Grantaire qui s’était mis à saigner, comme si c’était une explication, comme si Enjolras ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Comme si le moindre changement chez Grantaire n’était pas quelque chose qu’il guettait avidement, prêt à bondir sur la moindre craquelure dans son scepticisme, à s’engouffrer dans la brèche et à faire de lui l’étendard de leur groupe.

Les sourcils froncés, Grantaire contemplait un triptyque dont Enjolras avait du mal à déterminer la perspective, trois paires de jambes musclées et de tutus flottants, encore qu’il ne l’aurait pas juré. Il agitait ses orteils nus au rythme d’une musique qui ne correspondait pas à celle qui sortait de ses écouteurs.

Puis il se retourna, vit Enjolras, se figea ; sa bouche s’ouvrit de surprise. Enjolras haussa les sourcils, moqueur. Il appréciait toujours le déstabiliser. Une expression étrange, indécise passa sur le visage de Grantaire, puis résignée. Il retira ses écouteurs.

« Douze janvier, hé, pas si mal », déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

Enjolras répondit néanmoins :

« Je t’aurais laissé deux semaines entières, mais j’ai manqué de patience.

— …J’avais un truc à rendre ? »

Enjolras pénétra plus avant dans la pièce tandis que Grantaire continuait :

« L’affiche pour la manif de février, c’est fait, donné avant le 21 décembre, et c’est Feuilly qui a récupéré les croquis d’essais pour le centre d’aide aux jeunes trans, je vois pas, je t’ai rien emprunté, tu m’as rien emprunté – à part ma santé mentale, mais tu peux la garder pour ce que j’en f…

— Stop. »

Grantaire se tut, et regarda le doigt qu’Enjolras avait posé sur son épaule comme s’il s’agissait d’un scorpion mortel qui pourrait le piquer au moindre frisson.

« Ton absence aux réunions n’est pas passée inaperçue, j’en pardonne une, deux, pas trois.

— Hum, j’avais du travail ? » fit Grantaire en indiquant son triptyque d’un air lui-même peu convaincu.

— Nous pouvons changer de lieu de rassemblement, si se trouver quelque part où il y a de l’alcool te dérange. »

L’expression de Grantaire se ferma. Enjolras regretta d’avoir été si peu subtil, mais ils n’avaient jamais retenu leurs paroles et il ne voulait pas que cela commence maintenant. Grantaire se tourna à nouveau vers son triptyque et lança d’une voix à la fois désinvolte et amère :

« Oh, je découvre que l’alcool est la moins problématique de mes addictions.  » Puis il ajouta dans un murmure chantonné : « Ta vie que je bois comme une eau-de-vie… 

— Tu parles de ton pessimisme, je suppose, répliqua Enjolras. Moi qui espérais tant que tu t’en délesterais !

— Mon réalisme, cher Candide, je vois que notre vocabulaire n’est toujours pas tiré de la même Encyclopédie. »

Enjolras ferma un court instant les yeux ; il n’était jamais bon de laisser Grantaire se cacher derrière ses références littéraires, encore moins de se laisser emporter. Il était là pour une raison, une seule, et il ne se laisserait pas détourner.

« Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir fait de bonnes résolutions. »

 _Il a eu son premier rendez-vous chez le psy_ , avait dit Bossuet avec fierté après la première absence de Grantaire au Musain, comme s’il s’agissait de son propre exploit. _Ça s’est bien passé, il y retourne._

Face au courage de Grantaire, Enjolras ne pouvait se permettre d’être lâche.

« J’ai certes fait des résolutions, leur mérite n’est pas encore prouvé, marmonna Grantaire, et j’en ai déjà brisé une. »

Quelque temps auparavant, Enjolras aurait laissé passer ce commentaire comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu.

« Ça ne compte pas, dit-il, si c’est moi qui viens à toi. »

Grantaire se retourna d’un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hum. »

Enjolras s’empêcha de plonger les mains dans ses poches. Il pinça les lèvres très fort, très vite, un moyen de se focaliser.

« Je ne vais pas mystifier et faire comme si mes sentiments étaient à la hauteur de ceux que tu sembles éprouver pour moi…

— Quelque chose chez toi qui n’est pas à la hauteur ! s’exclama Grantaire d’une voix un peu aigüe.

— … mais j’ai de l’affection, et de l’appréciation, et du désir pour toi...

— … Le cri des sentiments est toujours absurde ?

— … et nonobstant ta décision de te sevrer de ma présence, j’aimerais, si tu le veux bien, accorder une chance à… »

Enjolras se perdit, agita les mains vers Grantaire, puis vers lui-même et conclut pathétiquement :

« Nous. »

Il y eut un silence, et Grantaire répéta :

« … nonobstant ?

— Je l’avais supprimé du discours original, admit Enjolras.

— Tu as écris un discours ? »

Enjolras fronça les sourcils.

« C’était trop important pour être fait spontanément. 

— Oh. »

Le silence s’éternisa de quelques secondes, alors il ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes oppressé ou obligé. Si ma présence dans ta vie est plus toxique qu’autre chose, je ne te l’imposerai pas. Je regrette… Je souhaite… J’aimerais être une force positive, j’aime… j’aime lorsque je te fais sourire, pour de vrai, pas parce que tu fais semblant de te moquer, j’aime quand tu me regardes et que tes yeux… »

Manquant de vocabulaire, Enjolras écarta grand les mains autour de son visage.

« … s’illuminent, je crois. Mais j’ai pris toutes ces choses sans jamais rien t’offrir en retour, ce n’est pas juste et c’est lâche de ma part, et tu as le droit de savoir que tu me rends heureux, toi aussi. »

Embarrassé, il se tut. Grantaire se mordit la lèvre.

« Spontané, c’est pas mal, en fait, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. Je, euh. Je, tu veux faire quoi ?

— Tout dans la limite de ton consentement, bien sûr, s’empressa de dire Enjolras avec un sentiment de soulagement qui lui donnait envie de tousser. Sortir et te prendre la main, t’embrasser, faire l’amour et… »

Grantaire se leva d’un coup de sa chaise.

« Je voulais dire maintenant ! Qu’est-ce que, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, qu’est-ce que…

— Oh. »

Enjolras essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

« Si tu pouvais me dire si ça te convient, si tu veux bien que l’on essaie, ou si tu préfères ne pas…

— Oui ! cria Grantaire en croisant les bras. Oui, ça me convient, je veux bien qu’on essaie, je voulais me sevrer si c’était sans espoir, mais si tu veux, tout ce que tu veux…

— Pas tout ce que je veux », dit Enjolras fermement.

Il posa les doigts sur les bras de Grantaire, en délivra un de sa position fermée, lui prit la main, doucement.

« Jure-moi que tu saurais me dire non. Je ne veux pas…

— Je passe ma vie à te contredire ! rétorqua Grantaire, le regard rivé à leurs mains liées.

— Grantaire. 

— Enjolras. »

Grantaire se libéra, lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Tu ne peux pas me présenter cette possibilité et me la retirer, tu ne peux pas, pas alors que rien n’a été tenté ! Je ne parierais pas sur une réussite, je me connais trop, je sais que tout peut s’effondrer – mais tu me donnes une chance et… »

Il inspira brutalement.

« … je travaille à ne plus m’auto-saboter, j’y travaille, je te le promets, et je ne vais pas forcément réussir mais je te promets, je te promets que s’il faut que je dise non, je dirai non, je ne me fais pas confiance mais je te fais confiance à toi, et je sais que tu le respecteras, que tu ne m’en voudras pas, que si tu ne veux pas de moi ce ne sera pas… »

Enjolras l’étreignit brutalement.

« Ne te méprends pas, je veux autant que toi que cela réussisse. Je crois en ce que nous pouvons être. Je connais tes défauts et tu connais les miens, mieux que quiconque.

— Si après toutes ces années tu souhaites quand même une relation avec moi, je dois admettre qu’il y a de quoi y croire un peu.

— De l’optimisme ? »

Enjolras s’écarta légèrement, lui sourit. Grantaire lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitant mais avec une touche de malice bien rassurante dans le regard.

« Ne t’y habitue pas. »

(fin)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire cite/détourne : « Zone » in _Alcools_ d’Apollinaire (« Ta vie que je bois comme une eau-de-vie ») ; Du Vin et du Haschich in _Les Paradis Artificiels_ de Charles Baudelaire (« Le cri des sentiments est toujours absurde ? »), enfin le titre est directement tiré du poème « Je t’aime » de Paul Eluard.


End file.
